Freeze Frame Time
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Jax/OC, Juice/OC, & Chibs/OC Jax only sees her as his best friend's sister. Can she help him see the real her? Juice is too scared to date her b/c of her dad. Can she help him get over that fear? She got her man, but can she keep him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Mackenzie, Melody, & Alexandria. I do not own the characters of Sons of Anarchy, though I sure wish I did. In this story Donna is still alive and won't be dying.

**Chapter 1**

Mackenzie Winston sat in her office going bored out of her mind. It was then she looked over the paperwork on her desk to the pictures she had in frames on it. Her favorite one, which was almost two years old now, had her brother Opie, his best friend Jax, and her in it.

'I'm almost twenty-nine years old, and I still can't tell him how I fell.' She thought pitifully.

The next frame she looked at, she couldn't help but laugh when she looked at the picture in it. It had been taken one night at a party at the clubhouse that she had caught hell for, for being there. In this picture was her and her two best friends, Melody Morrow and Alexandria Trager. The three women had grown up together despite the fact that Alexandria was almost ten years older than the other two. Melody was Clay Morrow's daughter from an old relationship and Alexandria was Tig Trager's sister. The three of them had decided to dress to impress and head to the party. As soon as they got there, Jax and Opie had tried yelling at them. That lasted until Alexandria pulled out the small gun she always carried with her and pointed it at them.

'They shouldn't have been surprised about that one. Tig is gun and knife happy and taught her everything he knows.' Mackenzie thought with a smile.

Truth was Tig had taught all three women pretty much everything he knew so they would be safe. The girls never shared who taught them. They didn't want their fathers killing Tig.

'And only one out of the three of us has the man we want.' Mackenzie thought with a frown.

"Hey Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie looked up to notice her assistant and hostess standing in her doorway. Mackenzie really didn't like the woman, but she couldn't hire anyone else to replace her at this moment.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Jason wanted me to let you know that you have a call on line one."

Mackenzie waved the girl away, got up to close her office door, and then sat behind her desk. She hit the needed buttons after picking up the receiver sitting on her desk.

"Angel's Café this is Mackenzie…"

"Cut the crap Kenzie. I got transferred to you I think I know it's you on the phone."

"Oh fuckin bite me Ope. What do you want? I'm at work." Mackenzie said angrily to her older brother.

"Clay wants to know if you can bring dinner order to the clubhouse. He needs to talk to you."

"Yeah. It should be ready. I'll be there shortly." Mackenzie told her brother before hanging up on him.

Mackenzie huffed in anger. She loved Opie she really did, but sometimes he would make her mad enough to want to beat him. It was then she realized what he had asked. When she thought about going to the garage, she looked at the pictures on her desk once more.

"Better call reinforcements." Mackenzie said aloud to herself.

She picked up her cell phone and held down the number five key. When the phone was picked up on the other end, she couldn't help but smile.

"I got an emergency." Mackenzie said quickly.

"What's up girl?" The female voice asked on the other line.

"I gotta go to the clubhouse to take dinner. I'm in work clothes still."

"Girl say no more. I'll get Andy and we'll be right there with help." The female voice spoke before ending the call.

Mackenzie quickly headed to the bathroom in her office and looked at her hair. She took out the clip she had in her hair and watched it come loose. Her auburn hair fell in curls down to her back. Her two friends always told her they were jealous because she had hair like Taylor Swift, one of the girls' favorite country singers. Thankfully her curls seemed to be cooperating today so there was no need to do anything with them. She didn't have any make-up on because she had worked in the kitchen of the restaurant she owned earlier.

"Kenzie?"

Mackenzie stuck her head out the bathroom door and smiled when she saw her two best friends.

"In here guys."

Melody Morrow and Alexandria Trager quickly re-closed Mackenzie's office door and joined her in the bathroom. They immediately handed her an outfit and waited for her to change. As soon as she put the new outfit on, they immediately started on her make-up.

"Ok guys now what do I do with my hair?" Mackenzie asked when the two women finished with her make-up.

"Leave it down. Show off the curls girl." Melody replied.

"I agree with Lo." Alexandria said.

"I've never worn my hair down around them. It'd definitely be different. I don't think they know just how long it is." Mackenzie said with a laugh.

When she looked in the mirror, she almost couldn't believe the difference. Her black business suit that she wore to work that day had been exchanged with a teal, brown, and crème paisley print dress. It tied around her neck and clung to her large bosom like a second skin. She looked at how much cleavage she was showing in the dress and started to shake her head.

"Oh come on! My dad and brother will kill me for wearing this! I don't ever wear anything this low cut!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Be brave and bold Kenzie. It isn't that low cut. You're barely showin any tit." Alexandria said with a shrug.

"You're too much like your brother Andy."

Alexandria shrugged once again at Mackenzie's comment. Mackenzie just sighed as she once again looked at the halter-top dress she was wearing that fell to three inches above her knee. The girls gave her a pair of brown heels that had satin ribbon that tied around her ankles.

"Ok and when they ask you why you're so dressed up? What do you say?" Melody asked her friend.

"That I'm meeting yall at your house and we're going out to Charlie's?" Mackenzie asked mentioning the bar their friend Charlie owned there in Charming.

"That's it! Ok girl you are deemed ready. We'll meet you at my house." Melody told her before dragging Alexandria out with her.

Mackenzie fought the urge to change and went to lock up her office. On her way out of the restaurant, she stopped at the bar to look at her bartender and partner Jason.

"Can you or one of the other guys carry Clay's order out to my Tahoe? He wants me to run it over."

Jason nodded knowing she had been their since five am this morning and had to be tired. He himself carried the boxes out to her car for her. After he placed them on the floorboard, he turned to look at her.

"I don't even wanna know where you're goin dressed like that tonight. If there's an emergency I'll call you."

Mackenzie nodded and hugged him goodbye. She then headed to the SAMCRO clubhouse with a smile on her face. When she got there, she then went inside and noticed no one at the bar. Figuring they were all in the chapel, as they called it, she went behind the bar to get a drink.

"Who in the hell are you?"

Mackenzie turned around with a smile on her face hearing the female voice.

"Hey Tara."

Tara Knowles looked at the younger woman not liking what she saw.

'What in the hell is she doing here?' Tara thought glaring at the younger woman's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Mackenzie, Melody, & Alexandria. I do not own the characters of Sons of Anarchy, though I sure wish I did.

**Note:** Also I'd very much like it if someone could help me with dialect for Chibs. I have NO idea how a Scottish man would talk. Please help! LOL!

**Chapter 2**

Mackenzie kept her place behind the bar, slowly drinking one of the cherry Coca-Cola's Clay kept hidden for her. She could tell she was getting on Tara's nerves and she didn't give two shits about it. She almost wanted to turn around when she heard the chapel doors open, but instead decided to head outside to her SUV. She grabbed one of the lighter boxes and headed towards the front door with it. When she opened it, she knew the men were done with church since she heard all their loud voices complaining how they were hungry.

"Did you call Mackenzie, Opie?" Piney Winston asked his son.

"Yeah Pop. She said she would be on her way."

"Well she needs to hurry the fuck up. I'm starving."

Mackenzie fully stepped into the doorway.

"Ok boys I'm here so quit your bitching. I got two more boxes in my car…"

Mackenzie stopped talking when she realized how silent it went. She didn't know if it was because they knew she needed help and didn't want to offer, or if it was because of how she looked.

'I'm betting on the second one.' Mackenzie thought to herself before turning around.

"Mackenzie Rayne Winston! What in the hell are you wearing?!" Opie yelled at his sister.

"I'll go get the food Mackenzie." The prospect, Kip Epps, told her quietly before running out of the line of fire.

Mackenzie looked down at her clothes before turning to her brother.

"I think they call it a dress Ope." She said letting the natural smart aleck in her shine through.

"You need to go home and change now!"

Mackenzie, who had been pulling food out of the small box with her back to the men, turned around quickly with a mean look in her hazel eyes.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to Harry Winston, but you need to watch how you talk to me! I'm your sister and a lady! I'm also almost twenty-nine years old, making me an adult. It's my body and I'll dress it how I want to! Got it?!" Mackenzie angrily yelled at her brother.

Opie looked at his sister surprised. Truth was all the men in the clubhouse were surprised. None of them had ever heard Mackenzie raise her voice at anyone. Opie just nodded before sitting back down. Meanwhile, his best friend and fellow club member, Jackson Teller, was looking at Mackenzie in a whole new light. All the years he had known her, he couldn't remember her ever wearing a dress, much less an outfit that revealed that much skin or clung to her body in any way. She was a woman who normally stuck to jeans, t-shirts, and business suits. He couldn't help but admire how the dress showed off her golden tan legs, neck, back, and shoulders. He also couldn't help but to admire the way it clung to her large bosom. When he noticed how much of her cleavage was showing, he noticed she was tan there also.

'Ok Piney isn't tan and neither is Opie. Mackenzie and Opie's mom ain't either. Where did she get it from?' Jax wondered.

Mackenzie started unloading the boxes as Kip brought them in. She had no idea that the man she had, had the hugest crush on since she was five was checking her out. She had no idea that his stepfather and her father were looking between the two of them before sharing a look amongst themselves. She also had no idea about the glare her brother was sending his best friend's way. She sure did feel the angry glare directed at her though courteous of Tara.

"Ok guys I got your usual. There is also Styrofoam plates, napkins, and utensils. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta meet the girls at Melody's." Mackenzie said quickly sharing a look with one of the guys.

When Mackenzie saw the man nod, she knew he understood she was letting him know where his secret girlfriend of six months would be.

"Where are yall goin tonight?" Clay Morrow asked his goddaughter as he sat down in a seat next to where she stood.

"We're goin to Charlie's tonight and then home." Mackenzie said with a sigh.

'Sometimes havin all these men around isn't all that great.' She thought with a slight frown.

When she caught the look Alexandria's brother Tig was giving her, with a gesture to his side, Mackenzie slightly nodded.

'And sometimes it isn't so bad. At least with Tig around the girls and I know how to protect ourselves.' Mackenzie thought with a smile.

She had started to leave again when she felt herself being pulled back. She looked at her father who had grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast Princess. Where's mine and Clay's dessert?"

Mackenzie couldn't help but smile as she looked at her father and godfather. After holding one finger up, Mackenzie headed out to her car really quick. She then came back inside with two medium sized boxes, one under an arm and the other in the hand. In her other hand she held a bag. She walked over to the table that her father was sharing with Clay, Tig, Jax, and her brother.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

She opened the bag first and pulled out one box. She then slowly walked over to Filip Telford.

"Here Chibs. I saved a piece for you. It even has dark chocolate icing." Mackenzie told him with a smile.

Chibs couldn't help but smile as he opened the box and found a piece of dark chocolate cake. He took one of her hands in his and kissed the top of it.

"Thanks Kenzie."

Mackenzie then grabbed another box and handed it to Bobby.

"Saved you a muffin from this morning's batch."

Bobby smiled at the woman and stood to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Kenzie."

Mackenzie nodded before handing a piece of carrot cake to Juan Carlos Ortiz, Tig, Kip, and her brother. She grabbed the last box and handed it to Jax. When Jax opened the box he couldn't help but smile. Inside was a small replica of what was in one of the cake boxes. Mackenzie leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"It's not chocolate either." Mackenzie said winking at Jax before standing in front of the cake carriers.

"And for you two…my famous chocolate candy cake. As you can see there are two carriers here. Gemma will be by to pick up one for her. Yall will deal with her and me if anyone messes with hers." Mackenzie said with a stern look at the end.

Piney and Clay both had Mackenzie lean down a little to kiss her cheek. Neither knew they were giving Jax perfect opportunity to look down her dress, causing his girlfriend to hate the woman even more.

"Well it's been great but now I really gotta go. Later."

Mackenzie bent down to hug and kiss her dad, brother, and godfather goodbye before leaving. When she got to her friend's house, Melody instantly met her at the door.

"You can thank us anytime starting…now." Melody told her.

"Why?" Mackenzie asked confused.

"Because according to my man Jax was staring at you as soon as you walked into the clubhouse with the food." Alexandria told her.

Mackenzie couldn't help but smile and blush at knowing that bit of information.


End file.
